Spies Will Always Be Spies
by Emily-Goode
Summary: Cammie goes to a normal high school to hide from the COC.  But what happens when a certain Blackthorne boy shows up at her new school with a gun pointed at her heart? Is Zach a traitor or is he Goode?
1. Chapter 1

**Spies Will Always Be Spies**

Chapter 1

**Cammie's POV:**

It was 12:08 and I was so bored. Only 30 more minutes till lunch. 30 more minutes till my life changed forever. I was sitting in math class, when the door burst open and in came 10 men in black. I knew this was it. The time I had been waiting for, for a very long time. The time I was excited for. The time part of me was hoping would never happen. The time that my life would start to go back to normal, or as normal as life would ever get for me. The time that I would get to see HIM again. And I wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. And I knew I could never go back. The men in black started walking towards me, so I did what I was trained to do. I got up and round house kicked the first one in the chest, then faked a punch to the face and hit him in the gut, and slapped a napotine patch on him, when another one came at me from behind. I punched him in the head and once I had them all knocked out I stuck napotine patches on them. Then I tied them all up. Everyone was staring at me but no one was talking. I took out my phone and sent a quick text to my mom saying I would be home soon. I went over to my desk to grab my backpack when HE came through the door and HE was holding a gun…and it was pointed at me.

"She comes with me and nobody gets hurt" HE said. Nobody moved. They were all frozen with fear. Well it was great to know no one cared if I was getting kidnapped. I just hoped that no one would try to follow us, but I knew they couldn't because we came from two different worlds, and they would never find me. "Come with me" HE said. So I did.

**Hope you liked it!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Spies Will Always Be Spies**

Chapter 2

Cammie's POV:

As soon as we walked out of the school he pulled me in for a hug. "I missed you" he cried. Yeah, Zachary Goode crying, I'm shocked too. I might have forgotten to mention a few things. First my name's Cameron Ann Morgan, and I attend Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. Well that's just our cover it's really a school for spies. Second a terrorist organization called the Circle of Caven is trying to kill me. Thirdly the boy that just "kidnapped" me is really my boyfriend Zach, and his mother is the leader of the COC.

Now you're probably thinking why would you date someone whose mother is trying to kill you. But I love Zach and he would do anything to protect me, even if it means pretending to kidnap me from my school. He did this because he is a double agent for the COC, and they ordered him to kill me. So we made a plan where he would kidnap me from school and then pretend to have killed me and we would really run away and stay in hiding for a while.

We got in the van and started on our long drive to the safe house. We were sitting in the car when we noticed we had a tail. We took a few turns and lost him pretty easily. After 6 hours of driving we decided to stop for the night and go to a motel. There were only a few people in the motel when we went in. Zach went up to the front desk and asked for a room with 2 beds. "I'm sorry but we only have rooms with one bed left" the desk person said. "That's fine" I said tiredly. I didn't really care if we had to share a bed, I just wanted to sleep. The lady handed Zach our key and we went to the elevator. The ride up was silent, as I was practically asleep in Zach's arms. When we got to the 5th floor we got out and made our way to our room. Zach opened the door and we collapsed onto the bed. "Goodnight Gallagher girl" Zach said. "Goodnight Blackthorne boy" and then I was asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Spies Will Always Be Spies**

Chapter 3

**Cammie POV:**

When I woke up I was wrapped in Zach's arms. He was mumbling my name in his sleep. That's so cute! It's nice to know he thinks about me in his sleep. I tried to get up to take a shower but he held me tighter. I sighed and laid back down.

After about 5 minutes I got bored and started tracing random patterns on Zach's cheek. I looked around the room and finally realized that it was pretty big. It had a flat screen TV, a bar with all kinds of soda and snacks. In fact I didn't even realize that it had a kitchen. I looked at the bed and saw that it was NOT the bed that I fell asleep in. I started mentally freaking out. Zach couldn't have moved hotels in the middle of the night. I for sure would have woken up. I shook Zach awake. "Mmmm Gallagher girl 5 more minutes" "I will let you go back to sleep as soon as you tell me how you managed to switch hotels without me noticing" I said.

Zach shot out of bed "What! I never switched hotels!" Zach said looking around for a weapon. And then she walked through the door and I screamed…


	4. Chapter 4

**Spies Will Always Be Spies**

Chapter 4

**Cammie POV:**

I screamed… "Aunt Abby!" "Hey there squirt, good to see you're finally awake." "What. When. How did you get us here? And where are we?" "Well first of all, you guys are pretty deep sleepers, not good for a spy. And second we are at Mr. Solomon's safe house."

Mr. Solomon's safe house. Wait! We are staying at my hot coveops teacher's house!

I looked at Zach and he looked just as confused.

"So… what are we doing here?" I asked.

"Well with the COC after you, your mom thought it was best if you had some adults around, so you will be staying here with me and Solomon, and we will also train you."

I was processing this when Mr. Solomon walked into the room with two plates of food. I hadn't realized I was starving until my stomach started growling.

I quickly took the plate and ate all the food. It was really good. There were scrambled eggs, sausage, bacon, and pancakes.

After we were done I left to get dressed. Abby told me to wear something comfortable.

I put on black sweat pants and a dark purple tank top. When I walked out of the room I ran into Zach. He had faded jeans and a white t-shirt on, and he looked hot.

We walked outside and I saw Abby warming up. This is going to be a long day I thought, and I walked towards my doom.

**Thanks for reading! Sorry I haven't updated in a while!**


	5. Chapter 5

Spies Will Always Be Spies

Chapter 5

**Cammie POV:**

When the training day was over I was exhausted! I went to my bed and collapsed.

Zach walks in like nothing happened "Rough day Gallagher girl?"

"Yes. Abby worked me nonstop for 7 hours!"

"Solomon just took me to the mall and made me tail random people." Zach said.

I was too tired to argue so I just got up and turned the TV on.

Zach was sitting on my bed so I went to sit next to him, but he pulled me onto his lap. And that's how I fell asleep.

**Zach POV:**

Cammie was asleep on my lap. She looks so cute whens she's asleep. I wish we could stay like this forever, but I knew that would never happen.

Soon I fell asleep holding Cammie in my arms.

I woke up when I heard a banging at the door. Cammie was awake now too. I got off the bed and went over to my suitcase to grab a gun. I told Cammie to wait here while I went and checked.

I was about to open the door, when it flew open and I was shocked at what I saw…

**Thanks for reading sorry it's been a long time since I updated. Happy Thanksgiving! I don't own.**


	6. Chapter 6

Spies Will Always Be Spies

Chapter 6

**Zach POV:**

Standing in the door way was a very pissed looking Bex, annoyed Macey, relieved Liz and a confused Grant, Nick and Jonas.

Cammie came out of the bedroom then.

"Bex? Liz? Macey? What are you guys doing here?" she yelled.

"Well your mom thought it would be best if we all stayed together so… here we are." Bex said.

"But you guys aren't staying here" Joe said coming out from another room.

**Cammie POV:**

"What do you mean we're not staying here?" Liz asked.

"Well we decided it would be better and safer if sent you all to Hawaii and stay in beach houses for a mission.

"A mission? For what?"

"Well you will be going undercover to defeat the circle, but only if you accept."

"I'm in." I said immediately.

"I'm with Gallagher Girl." Zach said.

"Same"

"Same"

"Count us in"

"Me too!"

"Alright Zach and Cammie need to get packed, you leave in 2 hours. Here are you covers, read them carefully.

**Thanks for reading! Sorry it's short; I'll try to make the next one longer. Please review. I don't own.**


End file.
